Sakura (Wii Sports)
Summary Elisa is a non-player character Mii in the Wii Sports series. She is the Champion of Baseball, Anti-Champion of Tennis, a Pro at Cycling, and a Master Mii in Wii Party. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Sakura Origin: Wii Sports Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mii Athlete Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, is ambidextrous as she has been shown skillfully using both hands separately Attack Potency: Wall level (Can pitch a baseball over a hundred miles an hour, around the level of Aroldis Chapman’s world record for the fastest fastball ever. Can deflect a tennis ball that has been hit so hard it left a smoke trail behind it with a single hit. As a Champion, should be similar to Elisa) | Wall Level (Physically stronger than Ryan, who can slice diamonds as big as himself in half. Can injure the Player Mii in a swordfight and potentially beat him) Speed: At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Reacted to this. As the greatest Baseball player in her verse she should be able to move very fast compared to other Miis that run bases. Incredibly consistently reacts to even the fastest of the player Mii’s pitches, which move faster than 90 MPH. Can throw fastballs over 100 MPH. As she is the person faced directly before the player is considered to be a professional at Tennis, she can reliably react to and block tennis balls coming at her, including ones going so fast they leave a trail of smoke behind them) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (As a Champion and a far superior Swordplay opponent, she should be far superior to Ryan, who can lift and throw two large diamonds bigger than himself high into the air) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Shouldn’t be far behind the player Mii, who can effortlessly shrug off being hit in the face by one of her fastballs, and vice versa) | Wall level (Capable of taking numerous hits around her body from the player Mii’s sword, can casually shrug off the effects of blocking (the Mii potentially hitting her in the face multiple times with a basketball during a game), takes no visible damage from repeated hits to the face with a high velocity ping pong ball) Stamina: High, can participate in extensive and rigorous baseball matches even while covered in sweat, can easily go multiple rounds in a swordfight, everyone who participates in Cycling are capable of biking across the entire circumference of Wuhu Island, to a much higher degree in her case as she is a professional in the sport and moves faster than most people. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Baseball bat, Tennis racket, sword, ping pong paddle, bicycle Intelligence: Best person in the world at Baseball besides the player Mii himself, and thusly almost never misses a hit and almost always gets a home run. Is a professional cyclist, and is almost a professional swordfighter. Is adept at Basketball and ping pong. Beating her at Tennis is enough for the player Mii to be officially considered a professional at the sport. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Wii Sports | Wii Sports Resort ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wii Sports Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Bikers Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Blade Users Category:Adults